Nodosaurus
General Statistics *Name: textilis *Name Meaning: Knobbed Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 4-6 meters (13-20 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Nodosauridae *Place Found: North America *Describer: Marsh, 1889 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Technique: 800 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 540 **Rock/Paper: 475 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Robust Knobbed One **Taiwanese: 充滿元氣的肌肉瘤 *Altered Form: Super Nodosaurus Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 025-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (025-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (036-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (025-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **2007 4th Edition (023-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (028-竜; Blitz Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (016-竜; Defense Type) *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 025-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (036-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (025-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (028-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 025-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (036-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (025-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (028-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg Nodosaurus Card 2.png|Nodosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Nodosaurus Card 3.png|Nodosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Nodosaurus Card 4.png|Nodosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Nodosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Nodosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Nodosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Nodosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Nodosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Nodosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Nodosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd back.jpg|Back of Nodosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Nodosaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Nodosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) NodoTai.jpg|Nodosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) TCG Stats Nodosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-047/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Defender :When your opponent attacks one of your Dinosaurs, you can Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand. Then, this Dinosaur is attacked instead. Startled Nodosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-026/100, DKAA-098/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Armor :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can pay 1 Life Point instead. If you do, put this Dinosaur on top of your deck. (It isn't considered to have lost the battle, and your opponent's Dinosaur isn't considered to have won.) Nodosaurus-Startled TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Startled Nodosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Sure-footed Nodosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-026/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Field :While this Dinosaur is being attacked, all Super Moves in play lose all abilities. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: せなかがよろいでおおわれている草食恐竜だ。しっぽにハンマーは持っていない。 **English: A herbivore with a back covered in armor. Its tail doesn't have a club. **Taiwanese: 背部被鎧甲保護著的草食恐龍，尾巴的部份沒有槌頭。 *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. Navigation Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:TCG